Bastien
Bastien A minor character in the 07 ghost series. He was the Archbishop's Assistant who oversaw the teaching of acolytes (people whom were to participate in the Bishop's Exam). Frau was his pupil in the past, whom Bastien loved. Ironically, he is revealed to be a spy under Ayanami. He was killed by Frau in his Ghost form for his crime of using black magic to kill numerous murderers whom sought sanctuary at the Church. After his funeral it is implied that he was reincarnated as a sprout and planted in the church's garden. Anime Synopsis Bastien is first seen healing a woman who had been tainted by a Kor observed by several Bishops and Acoly. During a Baculus training session Bastien appears before Teito where he advises him to try operating a Bascule while filling his heart with the desire to serve God. When Teito breaks the Bascule, Bastien states that the Bascule once belonged to Frau and that he need not worry about breaking it as Frau use to break many Bascules when training. Bastien is next seen scolding Frau for bringing adult magazines into the Church library and decideds to confiscate them. Regarding the recent murder of the former criminal Aldo whom had sought salvation at the Church, Teito asks whether the Seven Ghosts would kill Aldo in which Bastien states that although he cannot condone the culprits actions, Aldo was doomed as God does not forgive evil and that the only way for him to truly atone is to die. Subsequent to Frau's arrest, Bastien returns to the scene of the incident where he is met by Teito and Hakuren. When confronted by Teito, Bastien reveals that he is here to save his beloved pupil. An intrigued Teito then asks what Frau was like as a child which Bastien responds, "he was a naughty boy unsuited to become a clergyman." Bastien then begins to tell the stroy of how he met Frau after the Raggs War had ended. It is then learned that somebody had been leaving the Church grounds at night to heal Kor victims which was discovered to be Frau, prompting Bastien to promise he will always be at Frau's side upon learning this. The story is interrupted by one of his guards and Bastien asks Teito not to tell Frau about the story he just told, Teito agreeing. Bastien is next seen visiting the cell of Frau and assuring him that he will get him out of prison soon. He then touches the head of Frau saying the words "May God be with you." Bastien is discovered by Teito Hakuren after they learn that their Bascules have been tainted with darkness. He then reveals himself as a spy and says he is to capture Teito in the name of the Barsburg empire where he is to be executed for treason. Bastien then subdues and in takes Hakuren hostage. Teito charges at Bastien only to be swallowed by darkness but the eye of Mikhail awakens destroying the darkness around him. Mikhail attacks Bastien, gravely injuring him. Bastien then attacks a distracted Teito and begins to consume him with darkness. Teito begs Bastien not to foresake Frau which stops him with the vision of a young Frau being pierced. After this Zehel (one of the 7 ghosts who is Frau) appears onto the scene. Frau questions Bastien in which Bastien replies he could not forgive the criminals that sought sanctuary at the Church while the innocent people whom have lost their loved ones find none. The Wars within Bastien's starts to become hostile and Frau euthanizes him him. Bastien is hinted to have been reincarnated as a flower when Labrador brings a distinctive looking flower over to Frau stating that he know's the colour of this soul well. Frau in turn replies "I have to plant this in the sunniest part of the garden." Appearance Bastien appears to be a man in his mid-to-late-fourties, as he appeared to be in his twenties when Frau was a child. He is quite a tall man, only being a few iches smaller than Frau, who is 6 foot 2, which puts him roughly at a height of 6 foot, and has a slim build. Bastien has a long face with very pale skin, a long, thin nose, large mouth and thin lips. He has narrowed eyes, that appear either grey or a dirty-brown in colour and small wrinkles around them showing his age. Bastien has short, straight, greyish-black hair that is parted in the middle with several of the bangs falling over his face. Bastien is always seen in his church clothes, which consist of a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Bastien's clothing is slightly different from that of the other Bishops' as he wears a thick, blue leather belt round his shoulders and he does not wear the mitre and veil (the 'hat' that the Bishops wear). Personality Bastien comes across as an extremely gentle person comparable to Labrador in that he is kind, caring and alwaying willing to give support or advice to other less experienced Bishops or Acolytes. He is quiet and friendly to those younger than himself, and is rarely angered. When he is possessed by the Kor he becomes much more agressive. Relationships [[Frau|'Frau:']] Bastien describes Faru as a 'naughty child' and believed that Frau's actions were a cry for help from a child whom could not find sanctuary. He adores Frau regarding him as the most important person in his life. Frau's significance to Bastien is empaphized when Teito is able to cause Bastien to change his dark ways by him simply pleading to him to stay with Frau. Bastien is very proud of Frau, and he promised that he will stay by his side forever after leaning of his skill when handling Kor. Bastien acts as a father-figure to Frau, having raised him as a child, and even though Frau is an adult, Bastien still treats him like a child, calling him a 'naughty boy', and sometimes disciplines Frau by hitting him when he does things he is not supposed to be doing. Abilities and Attributes Bastien is able to remove a Kor which left the patient fully unharmed, being a specialist at handling healing-based Baculus which allow the wielder to exorcise a Kor in a manner that simply binds and exorcises as opposed to destroying them. Category:Male Category:Bishops Category:Military members Category:Characters